


First Week

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryphon's first week home after being born</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me 
> 
> Crowley & Gavin are not mine & do not belong to me

The MacLeod household was relatively quiet at five in the morning. Crowley lay awake next to his wife, listening to the sounds of her soft breathing. He glanced at her after a second or two. Leaning over to run his fingers through her soft red curls. She was exhausted, face pink and cheeks rosy as she slept. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. He glanced at the crib that sat about five feet from their bed. His eyes scanning to the small changing station set up against the wall. The rocking chair where Meredith fed and would feed the baby. He and Gavin had moved and set up everything in the nursery so it wasn't in the way. But diapers and a second changing station had been set up down in the living room as well, for his wife's convenience. He could also hear Gavin's soft snores from down the hallway as he continued to listen to his family sleep. As soon as the alarm clock clicked to 5:10am, Gryphon's soft cries were heard from the crib. Meredith began to stir and he watched her head come off the pillow. Crowley chuckled lightly and leaned over, pressing kisses against her bare skin.

"I've got him, love", He told her, hands on her shoulders, easing her back onto the bed. 

Meredith sleepily stared at him and smiled. Crowley pressed a soothing yet passionate kiss to her lips and then pulled away from her, easing himself out of bed. He covered her back up with the blankets and grabbed a pair of pants to throw on as he walked over to their youngest son. Gryphon continued to make a rather upset face and cry. Crowley swallowed dryly in his throat as he stared at him. Today started Gryphon's first week home from the hospital. And he was a flustered mess. For hours on end after Gryphon had been born, Crowley had worried over and over again that his son wouldn't respond well to him. That he'd just flat out cry if he saw him there instead of his mother. Even during Meredith's pregnancy, the demon had been wracked with nerves and had stressed out constantly. He hadn't even held a baby since Gavin's birth and then those thoughts made him cringe as he'd been a horrible father to Gavin. Meredith had reminded him constantly that he was a great husband, reminding him how wonderful he'd been to her and how patient and loving he was towards Gavin now that he and Gavin had a second chance to be a family again. How had he become so lucky to marry such a beautiful, understanding, caring woman, Crowley wasn't even sure. Gryphon continued to wail until his little cheeks became a soft red. 

Crowley took a deep breath and carefully lifted him from his crib and laid him against his shoulder, rubbing his back. Once he was in his father's arm, Gryphon seemed more calm but continued a few more minutes of crying. Crowley smiled and walked over to where Meredith had set up his bottles. He kept glancing over at his wife now and again to make sure she wasn't getting out of bed. He needed to prove he could do this. He didn't want her to have to get up every other hour to feed their son when she needed sleep. Gryphon's birth had been exhausting, even though he'd been the easiest baby in the world had come out without no problems. It had been the hour of labor that had exhausted her. His son's cries subsided as he just stared ahead, fully awake now.

"I bet you're hungry", Crowley smiled as he did his best not to spill any of his wife's milk as he set up the bottle.

Meredith had decided she wanted to breast feed until he was three months and then ween him to formula before he started to teeth, which would be about around four months. She thought it would help him get natural vitamin D from her since he was just a peanut, like she'd been when she'd been born. Crowley got the bottle ready and sat down in the rocking chair with Gryphon and, as Meredith had shown him how to do it, fed his son his bottle. Gryphon just stared up at him as he drank his first bottle of the day.

"I know it's not the real thing but we got to let mommy sleep", Crowley murmured quietly to him, smiling down at him. 

He felt a small wetness enter his eyes as he gazed down down at his son. He was a beautiful sight. Gryphon had round cheeks like he did and a mess of dark hair that stuck up in different directions. His nose matched his as well and his eyes were his mother's. That beautiful bright shiny grey. Crowley stopped feeding him about half way through and propped him on his shoulder and made sure he had a burp cloth on his shoulder. He gently rubbed his son's back for a few minutes and walked around with him. He closed his eyes with a sigh of relief as Gryphon seemed satisfied with that much milk and didn't start crying again. He just drooled and lay against his father's shoulder, eyes awake and curious. 

Crowley felt proud of himself. He'd gotten through his first morning shift. 

His fatherly duties were still in high anxiety mode by Wednesday, however. He'd taken a leave of absence from his duties as ruler of hell to stay home and care for his wife and son. Gavin had started college, which would mean Meredith would be in the house by herself until around six in the evening. Crowley couldn't bare the thought of leaving her in the house that long by herself or leaving her in a room by herself for more than two minutes. She wasn't allowed to lift a finger as far as he was concerned, unless it was to tend to their baby. Meredith smiled proudly as Crowley made her pancakes and brought her breakfast in bed every morning. He even made her lunch and cooked her dinner and made sure to reheat a plate for Gavin when he came home. 

"Darling, I'm fine. Shower, take a bath, get something to eat", Meredith smiled at him as she sat in the recliner with a sleeping Gryphon in her arms.

Crowley kissed her forehead, brushing her curls, "I'm going to take a shower but it'd make me feel better if you came upstairs", he exclaimed.

Meredith conceded, knowing how over protective he got. She handed Gryphon to him and she got up from the chair. Crowley smiled and handed her the baby and then clicked his fingers. Juliette and Growley followed them upstairs and went into the bedroom with Meredith while Crowley decided to grab a shower. He didn't take his time, as much as his wife had asked him to relax and kept his ears perked up just in case. He poofed himself from the bathroom to the bedroom once he was finished and decided to dry himself off in the bedroom. Meredith watched her husband dry off and gave him a playful smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" Crowley smirked at her.

"We have maybe an hour", Meredith smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Crowley stood over her and grinned, "I wouldn't want to exhaust you", he chuckled lightly, cupping her chin and kissing her lightly. 

Meredith reached up and brushed her fingers against his scruff, looking at him adoringly. Crowley gently stroked Gryphon's cheek as he slept. He took their son and put him back in his crib to sleep for a bit. Meredith stood from the rocking chair and went to her husband's side. She smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She was still a bit sensitive due to feeding Gryphon and getting her body back in order at the same time. 

"Not even for a little bit?" She asked, leaning up on her toes and smiling at him.

Crowley chuckled and lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. He gently undressed her with his mouth and flowered her skin with soft kisses. Meredith buried her face to her husband's neck and clung to him. 

"How am I doing?" Crowley asked, raising his head to eye level with her.

"You're doing wonderful sweetie. Gryphon loves you", Meredith smiled at him, "The first couple of weeks will be hard but we'll get used to our little routine and then it'll be fine", she ran her hands down his chest and back up his shoulders and arms, she leaned up and kissed against his throat, "I love watching you feed him in the mornings", she murmured, "Rocking him to sleep at night".

Crowley smiled, holding his wife close to him. He kissed her neck, leaving searing hot kisses to her throat, "Oh but you look so beautiful holding him and feeding him and tending to him", he told her, running a finger down her cheek, "You'll be his favorite, I think".

She shook her head, "Stop that. He loves you too. Once he's a bit older, one or two years old, you'll see. You'll be his favorite", she playfully touched his nose with a finger.

He took her hand and kissed over her fingers and knuckles and then down her palm and wrist. He sighed contentedly against her warm skin. Loving the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He couldn't have done this without her. There was no way. He loved her so much and he owed her so much for what she had done for him. Because of her, he felt more confident about being a good father for Gryphon. Crowley glanced at Meredith and gazed at her, brushing his fingers through her hair and cupped her face. He kissed her passionately, holding her in his arms and never wanting to let go. 

By Friday evening, Crowley had gotten a hang of the routine. Gavin came home from his day at school, finding his father walking about the kitchen with Gryphon in his arms. He looked to be trying to cook dinner but not getting anywhere. Gryphon was awake, laying against his shoulder. Gavin smiled and went over. He took his baby brother from his father and held him. Gryphon just stared up at him. Gavin chuckled, kissing his brother's forehead. 

"Where's mum?" Gavin wanted to know. 

"Upstairs taking a bath", Crowley said, turning down the stove as he flipped the grilled cheese he was making. 

He smiled, watching Gavin hold Gryphon. He was glad his boys were both home and safe. Glad he had Gavin back. Gavin carried his brother into the living room to sit down and relax with him. Crowley told him that his brother's bottle was on the table and went upstairs to bring his wife her dinner. Meredith was getting her night gown on when Crowley brought her her grilled cheese sandwich on a tray with some apple juice. She smiled as he set it on the nightstand. 

"My boys relaxing?" She asked as he sat beside her. 

"Hmm-mm", Crowley smiled, "Gavin is holding him right now", he kissed her cheek, "We're out of a few things but I'll do the grocery shopping tomorrow", he watched as she started to eat her sandwich, "We've got ice cream in the freezer if you want me to get you anything else". 

Meredith leaned against him and kissed him, "Thank you". 

Crowley moved behind her and started giving her a little shoulder massage. When she pointed out that she should be giving him one, he shook his head and chuckled. He kissed against her neck, resting his face there. Gavin spent the rest of the night looking after Gryphon and brought him upstairs when he went to bed. He found his parents fast asleep, looking exhausted. Gavin smiled and walked quietly over to his brother's crib and placed him inside and kissed his forehead. 

"Look after 'em will you?" Gavin asked quietly, chuckling to himself, "Night Gryph, love you". 

Gavin left the room and went down to his and then went into his brother's nursery. His mother had set up baby monitors all over the house and there was one sitting unused on the dresser in the nurser. Gavin took it and turned it on. He could hear his little brother's soft breathing. Smiling to himself, he went back to his room and set the baby monitor on the night stand before falling to sleep.


End file.
